I'll Be Seeing You
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Steve and Peggy are reunited after over seventy years of separation. Peggy finally gets her dance, and something else... Pure fluff! Songfic. Oneshot with a possible sequel


**A/N: Lyrics from this chapter:**

**"Can I Have This Dance?" By Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**

**I own nothing except the inner fluff that produced this.**

Steve Rogers knew he was going to die when he flew up on that ice. He was grateful that his last words were to Peggy Carter- the love of his life. The last thing he said was he was going to try not to step on her toes before he hit the icy water where he spent the next seventy years.

Peggy Carter was distraught when she found out, and made it her mission to recreate the Super Soldier Serum that had been administered to Steve, in hopes that he might live on in her. Exactly one year after Steve disappeared, she perfected it with the help of some friends, and injected herself with it. The searing pain meant nothing to her. She would do whatever it took to make peace with this in her own way. She would do anything for Steve. No one ever knew she replicated the serum, and she kept moving around the country to keep anyone from knowing she didn't age normally, posing as her own descendants.

She had been in New York when she found out that Captain America was alive. She spat out the tea she'd been drinking.

_Alive?_

Alive. She clung to the word with all the hope in her heart. The man that had been her hope for years was _alive._She couldn't wait a moment longer. She packed a bag and contacted SHIELD, demanding to see him. When they told him he was on assignment, she'd felt a twinge of panic, but nonetheless kept her cool until they finally gave her a location.

After the Avengers had saved the day, All of them had moved into Stark Tower. Steve was incredibly unfamiliar with all of the technology, and it set him on edge sometimes. JARVIS, Tony's AI butler, daunted him particularly, since it was a disembodied voice speaking to him from the walls. Slowly, he made peace with the idea, and became fond of JARVIS, particularly when he was alone and wanted to listen to music from his era. The day was thursday, and while the other busied themselves with training or watching TV, Steve was doing laundry. He'd made it his designated laundry day, and enjoyed keeping his routine. On Thursday he would put on his old dress blues and remember just how far he'd come. Just as he'd finished dressing, JARVIS had come onto the intercom system.

"Mister Rogers, you have a visitor in the living room." Surprised, Steve went out, expecting it to be Phil asking him to sign his trading cards.

His jaw hit the floor when he saw... _her._

She was beauty incarnate, with skin of cream and lips of rubies. Her eyes seemed more dazzling than he had ever remembered, and her smile blinded him just as much as ever. She too was in her dress blues, and wore black pumps that made her legs look striking.

"Peggy?" Came the tiny whisper.

"Steve?" Came the reply.

Unconsciously, he began to move forward, as did she, eyes locked on each other and never looking away. If this was a dream, it was the cruelest torture the Devil could muster. They met in the center of the room, and, ever so slowly, Steve ran his hand down her cheek.

_She was real._

A tear made it's way down his cheek as she leaned into his touch. He was still as perfect as ever. She reached up and wiped the tear from his face, a few tears of her own spilling out. Without warning, she plunged her face into his chest and started sobbing. He held her tightly, crying silently and praising God for bringing the only girl who ever mattered back to him.

Natasha was headed to the kitchen when she saw them. She stood there a moment, not quite processing what she's seeing. Slowly, she backs up into the hall and goes back to her room. She debated for a long time on telling Clint, but decided to let the lovebirds have their reunion in peace.

Finally, they had both stopped crying. The first thing out of Steve's mouth was:

"I'm sorry I missed our date."

"I know you are." She said quietly, stroking his cheek.

"I still don't know how to dance." He admitted, blushing.

"I'll show you how." She said gently. "Take my hand, take a breath, Pull me close and take one step. Keep your eyes locked on mine, And let the music be your guide." He started humming as they moved, earning a laugh from her.

"You're a terrible singer." She joked.

"Sorry, Ma'am." He said with a grin. "JARVIS, can you put some music from our generation on?"

"Certainly, Mister Rogers." The AI replied. "I'll Be Seeing You" by Billie Holliday came through the speakers, and they started dancing.

"I never stopped hoping you were alive." Peggy whispered.

"I always knew I would see you again after I woke up. Somehow I would have found a way."

"I never stopped loving you." She whispered.

"I didn't stop loving you. I never will." He said as he pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was strong and full of unspoken promises. The air between them was electrified as their spark of romance was built into flaming passion. From that moment on, both knew they would never be the same again.

When their lips parted, they realized they had an audience.

"Everyone," Steve addressed, "This is Miss Peggy Carter."

Stunned silence greeted her.

Finally, Tony spoke up. "Well hello, Miss America." A jovial laugh broke the quiet, and Steve took the chance to sneak into his bedroom, pulling a small black box from his dresser. Inside was a diamond engagement ring. He'd been planning to leave it on her grave if she'd passed away, growing ever closer to her even in death.

Now, he had an even better reason to use it.

He snuck it into his pocket before making his way back to the living room. Peggy had noticed his absence and frowned, but didn't say anything. After the initial introductions and celebrations were had, Steve stole peggy away to the balcony.

"That was intriguing." She commented blithely

"How so?" He asked, curious.

"I didn't picture you all to be so... normal."

"Do you like normal?" He asked.

She smiled. "I love normal."

"Would you spend the rest of your life with normal?" He asked, pulling out the ring and getting down on one knee. "Peggy Carter, seventy years ago I went under the ice a man who left behind the love of his life. For the short time I've been awake, it hurt more than you could imagine to picture you gone. I can't bear to lose you again. Will you do me the honor and privilege of becoming my wife?"

He opened the box to reveal a simple heart-shaped diamond with two smaller diamonds flanking the sides. It was silver, and gorgeous. Peggy sucked in a breath.

"I could put you in danger..." She whispered.

"You can handle yourself, and I can handle myself. I can't handle a day without you in my life."

She looked deep into his eyes, and saw the compassion, depth, sincerity, and love shining in them.

"Yes." Came her quiet reply.

Their engagement was sealed with Steve swinging Peggy in his arms, and giving her a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned.


End file.
